Stage Fright
by Steamed.Artichoke.43
Summary: Normally not one to get nervous before a show, she couldn't help the growing level of anxiety for what would probably be her most memorable performance to date. A/U consider yourself warned...


****

Ok…my bff has decided that I'm the half of our dynamic duo with more time on their hands to be online, soooo I get to take on the job of story posting LOL.  
THIS IS A REPOST. Saying that so I'm not accused of plagiarism or anything because yes I was one of the original writers. The other was my friend Kam and this was previously posted under her account. Don't believe me feel free to email her or whatever...

_**Disclaimer**__: We don't own any of the characters, they are all from the great mind of Mr. Ryan Murphy. As for the song, it's not ours either. (Although it is a personal favorite.)  
_

**

* * *

**

Task/Prompt**: **

-20 mins to write  
_-at least 900 words  
-Excessive Anxiety  
-Memorable Milestone_

_

* * *

_

_**Stage Fright**_

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

She repeated her mantra in hopes of slowing down her rapidly beating heart and regaining some semblance of a normal breathing pattern. Normally not one to get nervous before a show, she couldn't help the growing level of anxiety for what would probably be her most memorable performance to date.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Sneaking a peak through the stage curtains she took into account that it was certainly a full house this evening. There wasn't an empty seat in the over packed auditorium. In fact, a few people were actually standing in a few aisles and from what she heard from a stage operator, they were transmitting the entire event via live video feed to yet another large hall where several projection screens and plasma televisions had been set up. She grabbed a bottle of water from a refreshment table set up behind the stage and returned to her designated "dressing room" until her name was called. Without realizing it, she had begun pacing in anticipation for her performance. She ran through the song lyrics and began a few vocal warm-ups, but still found her breathing to be completely out of control.

_Breathe! Breathe! Breathe!_

With the pacing, the wringing of hands and abnormal breathing, she was beginning to wonder if her trepidation was actually a heart attack in disguise. For the tenth time, she once again checked her makeup and fixed her hair. After a quick appraisal of her appearance, she noticed she had probably gained a new wrinkle or two in her forehead in the past five minutes alone. Taking a seat, she pinched the bridge of her nose and took one big deep breath. She held it for a solid ten seconds and released it along with all the pent up tension she was feeling. It had been a technique her vocal coach had taught her in high school and only in times of extreme stress did she utilize it. This was clearly one of those times. She continued the routine for a few more minutes before she felt herself calm down considerably. As she was completing the exercise one last time, one of the stagehands she'd witnessed running around earlier, came by and told her to get ready because she'd be up in five. She thanked him and once again checked her appearance. Smoothing out her dress and fluffing out her hair, she turned to her mirror for her routine pep talk.

_You can do this. You were born for this. Don't mess up._

She took one more calming breath before making her way to the side of the stage to await her cue.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, a special treat. It is an honor and a priviliege to be the one to introduce our next speaker. Having had the opportunity to teach her as well as work with her while she completed her studies on our Tisch campus, it was quite the surprise when she agreed to be one of our commencement speakers. So without further ado, I present to you Tony Award winning actress, singer, songwriter and 1993 graduate of our great institution, Ms. Shelby Corcoran."

Amidst the applause and whistles, Shelby stepped onto the stage waving and smiling out at the crowd. She made her way to the podium and hugged the dean before he departed the stage. "Thank you Dean Corbett for the introduction. And for offering an approximation to my current age, which by the way is thirty-six." She smiled and allowed for a moment of laughter before continuing. "Yes, but I digress, we're not here to discuss me. No. Today we are here to acknowledge the accomplishments of the future of our nation, the bright and talented young adults who have studied and fought and neglected hours of sleep to get here. We are here to celebrate the graduating class.

"You know, when the board first asked me if I was available to speak at this year's ceremony, I wasn't sure what to say. I'll admit I was even a little hesitant because what could I possibly have to say to a couple hundred graduates that your own parents, relatives, educators or own peers hadn't already told you. But then someone told me it never hurts to offer good advice. And that special someone was my daughter, Rachel, who is also a member of this year's graduating class." Shelby looked out into the audience and caught sight of her little girl sitting directly before her in the center of the very first row. "It was also at her insistence that rather than speak to you, I do what I do best. So if the band is ready and…if my daughter would join me." Shelby smiled as the crowd began to cheer not only for her, but for Rachel as she joined her mom on the stage. Once Rachel had been equipped with an extra mic, Shelby took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, sensing her daughter was also feeling a little anxious about their duet.

The pair shared matching grins as the band cued up and began to play the introduction to a song that both mother and daughter had come to love…

_[Shelby]  
I don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore _

_[Rachel]  
I've been running in your direction  
For too long now  
Lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall_

_[Both]  
If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_[Shelby]  
All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
When your life was daunting  
But I can't see mine  
When I feel as though you're pushing me away_

[Rachel]  
Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices  
As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay

_[Both]  
This is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_[Rachel]  
And I might still cry  
And I might still bleed  
These thorns in my side_

_[Both]  
This heart on my sleeve_

_[Shelby]  
And lightening may strike  
This ground at my feet  
And I might still crash_

_[Both]But I still believe_

_[Both]  
This is the moment I stand here all alone  
With everything I have inside, everything I own  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
It's my turn to be brave._

The moment the music ended and their voices jointly tapered off, the room erupted into applause. Shelby didn't realize until the end that at some point she had actually begun to cry. She looked to her side and realized her daughter was doing the same. Unable to contain herself, despite their audience, she pulled Rachel into a tight hug before dropping a kiss in her hair. Before her emotions completely took over and suddenly remembering she did have a speech to complete, Shelby pulled back and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders while Rachel wrapped one around her mother's waist. They waited for the thunderous applause to wrap up, bowing several times in the process. "Be brave graduates because I know you are all destined to go far in whatever it is you wish to pursue simply because your futures are unlimited and noone can tell you differently if you believe in your dreams. So, work hard and dream even harder. Congratulations Class of 2016! You did it!"

**FIN**

* * *

_Song - Brave, sung by Idina Menzel_

_Thanks for reading and remember if you have the time, please review :)_

_-Kam & Sam :)_


End file.
